Naruto: No fim, o recomeço
by BurnLikeAnAnimal
Summary: 10 anos depois da morte de Neji, cada personagem tenta levar sua vida, ou escapar dela...


Shino dispensou sua classe e deixou um último recado...

"E lembrem-se de não entrar em combate letal com alguém acima de suas habilidades, o índice de mortalidade na sua idade é..."

Antes que ele pudesse terminar sua sentença, a sala estava completamente vazia. Shino apenas soltou um pequeno suspiro de frustração e começou a pegar suas coisas...

"Cara, aquele professor fala tanto de guerra e combate letal, alguém avisou a ele que a última guerra ninja acabou há 10 anos?" disse uma menino loiro de olhos azuis.

"Você não deveria ser tão seguro de si. Apenas porque não há uma guerra declarada não quer dizer que os ninjas não lutem nas sombras." respondeu uma menina de cabelos negros com óculos.

"Bá, meu pai vai resolver tudo." disse ele, já tentando escapar da discussão.

"Seu pai não vai estar sempre aqui." respondeu o menino do clã Nara.

O garoto loiro se irritou e saiu correndo.

"Imaturo." disse o filho de Shikamaru.

"Fracassado." disse a filha de Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata colocou as flores sobre o túmulo de Neji.

Para ela parecia um instante, um instante tão curto quanto o momento em que ele foi morto.

Rock Lee chorava como uma criança, muito para a irritação de Tenten, que achava que isso era um pouco demais para uma morte já um pouco superada por todos.

Hinata riu ao perceber a irritação de Tenten. Ela olhou para o céu, se perguntando se Neji acharia o mesmo.

* * *

Gaara coçou a testa em irritação. Irritação, esse era um sentimento novo.

Outra inauguração de um canal entre a Vila da Chuva e o País Do Vento. Já era a terceira naquele mês, e ele se perguntou se ele não podia simplesmente assinar os documentos de seu escritório.

Temari sorriu olhando para ás águas, pensando o quanto Chiyo estaria orgulhosa do novo kazekage agora. Talvez finalmente o destino estava sorrindo para sua vila...

* * *

Kiba sempre pensou porque seu pai sumiu. Agora, ele estava sumindo.

Apenas uma nota pedindo para que cuidem de Akamaru. Ele já estava muito velho, jamais iria suportar os tempos difíceis que viriam à frente .

Dando os primeiros passos para fora da vila, ele se perguntou se Naruto viria atrás _dele_ agora.

* * *

Ino ajeitou sua maquiagem como um pintor finalizando sua obra-prima. Ela nunca se sentiu tão perfeita.

Quando ela encontrou Shikamaru, ele não poderia estar menos impressionado.

"Você colocou maquiagem? Quem é que você vai seduzir?"

Normalmente, Ino teria arrancado o pescoço de Shikamaru fora, mas a razão prevaleceu sobre a emoção.

"Shikamaru, minha beleza é um presente de aniversário em si. Vislumbrar a minha figura vai ser a melhor coisa que ele vai fazer hoje."

Shikamaru levantou as sobrancelhas, desacreditado.

"Você sabe que..."

"Vamos Shikamaru. Os primeiros são os últimos a serem esquecidos, e o último será o primeiro a ser esquecido."

Shikamaru lembrou de Choji.

"Mas e..." mas foi interrompido por Ino ao ser puxado pelo pescoço.

* * *

"E aí Kurenai?"

"Olá Kakashi."

"Vocês estão namorando?" perguntou Gai.

"O que mãe!?" perguntou Mirai.

"Não!" disseram os dois em uníssono.

* * *

Choji ajeitou suas camisa, o buquê, e o seu topete o máximo que pode.

Assim que ela passou pelo beco, ele dramaticamente se ajoelhou e fez sua proposta.

"POR FAVOR, CASE-SE COMIGO!"

Hanabi cuspiu no chão e disse:

"Ok."

A continuada existência da linhagem principal dos Akimichi foi assegurada naquele momento.

* * *

Tsunade massageou suas têmporas, tentando se concentrar.

Ela conferiu suas cartas com um olho aberto e o outro fechado.

O jogo de pôquer entre os cinco kages certamente ia ficar interessante.

* * *

Simples movimentos. Baixo e cima para a direta, para a esquerda, cima e baixo...

Finalmente, uma suave liberação e ela cai aos seus braços.

Eles passam longas hora ali, abraçados.

Ele lentamente gira seus corpo para o lado, deixando ela deitada no lado oposto da cama.

Ele pega suas roupas e se vai. Dali já se apagou a chama.

 _Será que Naruto espera que eu vá visitá-lo?_ se perguntou o jinchuuriki da besta de mais caudas com exceção de Kurama. _  
_

* * *

"E. Isso.É.O .Fim." disse Sakura, apertando o botão de salvar.

"E agora?" perguntou Naruto.

"Bem, eu vou procurar um editor. Tenho certeza que alguém vai estar interessado nas memórias de Hokage." disse Sakura.

Naruto sorriu.

"Obrigado Sakura."

Ela se virou para seu rosto sorridente e sorriu também. _Como ele consegue me convencer a ajudar ele?_

A porta foi aberta subitamente, e uma pequena figura loira se deparou com os rostos de Naruto e Sakura...perigosamente próximos.

"Ah, me desculpe,eu" e saiu correndo.

"Haku, espere! Não é o que pa..." disse Naruto. Ele pulou sobre a mesa e saiu correndo numa pressa descontrolada , quase colidindo com a parede do corredor.

Sakura ficou olhando para direção de onde Naruto saiu, enquanto uma chuva de papeis voava sobre o escritório.

Claro que uma criança não pode superar um adulto numa perseguição, muito menos quando esse adulto é Naruto.

Assim que Naruto pegou Haku, ele o lançou no ar, fazendo-o girar para trás, então o pegou no air, fazendo eles ficarem face a face.

"Haku, não é o que parecia." disse Naruto, afirmativamente.

"O que parecia?" perguntou a criança loira, abaixando a cabeça.

"Bem, ahn?" Naruto ficou parado no ar, pensativamente. Então ele improvisou uma resposta.

"Bem, que, bem, acho que...Que nós estávamos namorando. E não namorando do bom jeito. Do mau jeito. Do jeito que é errado, do jeito onde..."

"Onde você namora duas pessoas?"

"É."

"E se forem mais de duas?"

"Ahn, por que você está perguntando isso?"

"Porque existem esses mangas onde..."

"É só um manga, Haku."

"Ok."

Naruto abaixou seu filho e colocou as mãos na cintura, confiante.

 _Eu sou um bom pai_ , ele pensou.

"Pai"

"Ahn?"

"Você não vai estar sempre aqui...O que isso quer dizer?"

Naruto tirou as mãos da cintura e abraçou seu filho.

* * *

A criança de cabelos negros chegou em casa.

Tudo estava tranquilo e calmo. Isso indicava que sua mãe não estava no momento.

* * *

Kakashi passeou pelas divisões da prisão da Folha com uma expressão vazia nos olhos.

Um lugar triste e desesperador como esse...Ele só o visitaria se Naruto o pedisse.

Ele não precisava de mais coisas que lembrassem do seu passado.

"Eu posso sentir a sua presença, Kakashi" disse a figura por trás da cela que Kakashi agora estava.

"Naruto me mandou." disse o ex-ninja copiador.

"O que aquele fracassado quer comigo?" disse num tom de ressentimento.

"Ele queria lhe dizer que sua filha está bem. Ela é a melhor ninja da classe."

"Claro que é. Ela é um Uchiha." disse ele, sorrindo discreta e arrogantemente.

Kakashi tinha esgotado as palavras a dizer. Ele já tinha as esgotado há 10 anos.

"Adeus, Sasuke."

"Adeus? Hum, talvez para você. Mas um dia eu vou escapar daqui, sensei." disse Sasuke num tom de desafio.

Sasuke estava completamente imobilizado de todos os lados por uma estrutura de metal feita especialmente para ele. Ainda por cima, havia selos sobre seus olhos. Sua boca ainda estava livre, mas os guardas o subnutriam de propósito para deixá-lo enfraquecido, então ele jamais poderia soltar um jutsu de fogo dali. Ele era mantido na corda bamba da vida, apenas para viver mais um dia e refletir sobre o que ele tinha feito sobre os samurais da Terra do Ferro.

Kakashi não disse mais nada, e se moveu de volta para o elevador, deixando Sasuke, como sempre, sozinho entre muitos, preso numa estrutura subterrânea abaixo da Folha.

* * *

"Feliz aniversário!" gritaram todos assim que Naruto chegou em casa, acompanhado de Haku e Sakura.

Naruto deu um sorriso aberto como sempre, mas ele não estava tão feliz como deveria.

Falar de seu filho sobre a morte pela primeira vez causa isso num adulto.

Na medida que cada um dos convidados dava seus presentes, Naruto sentiu a falta de alguém, e não era Neji e Sasuke.

Ele se dirigiu a Shino, que deveria saber onde ele estava.

"Hey Shino, você viu o Kiba?"

Shino ajeitou os óculos, nervosamente.

 _Droga, como eu não notei isso antes? Os sinais estavam na minha frente!_

* * *

 _5 da manhã, 11 de outubro. Sakura chega na residência Uzumaki._

 _"_ Naruto, você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?" perguntou Sakura, vendo ele arrumar as coisas na mochila com pressa.

A irmã de Kiba tinha avisado sobre a nota não menos que 10 minutos antes, e Naruto já tinha avisado Tsunade que ela deveria tomar o posto de Hokage enquanto ele estivesse fora. _  
_

"Eu não vou deixar que aconteça de novo."

Rock Lee apareceu e deu o sempre confiante, marca registrada Sorriso Guy para Sakura.

"Não se preocupe Sakura! Dessa vez eu vou ajudar desde o principio, não há jeito de..."

"Não Lee, não..." disse Sakura, fazendo um gesto de "vade retro" e colocando a mão na cabeça. Ainda lhe dava dores de cabeça pensar no que tinha acontecido 14 anos atrás.

"Ahn, desculpe." disse Lee, baixando a cabeça, envergonhado.

"Bem" disse Naruto, erguendo a mochila nas costas. "Eu não vou parar em nenhuma fronteira desta vez. Avise quem puder que eu vou passar pelas fronteiras deles Sakura."

"Ahn, ok."

Na medida que Naruto e Rock Lee saiam da casa Uzumaki, uma meio bêbada mulher ruiva chegava.

"Karin, eu estou saindo e vai demorar alguns dias, ok?" disse Naruto quando eles se cruzaram.

"Aham claro..." disse Karin, meio tonta e com os óculos mal ajustados. Alguns passos depois...

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! Onde diabos você está indo?" disse ela, ajeitando os óculos e se virando em direção a porta.

"Eu vou atrás do Kiba. Ele fugiu da vila."

"Naruto, você tem dois filhos!"

"Eles não vão ficar sozinhos. Eles tem você e a Sakura."

Karin se virou para Sakura, que ergueu os dois braços em expressão de "o que podemos fazer?"

Karin rangeu os dentes de raiva.

"Ok, vá, mas me dê um beijo antes."

Naruto estalou um beijo na bochecha de Karin, deu um outro sorriso aberto e saiu com Lee.

Passando a mão pela bochecha, Karin se virou para Sakura.

"E então?" disse Karin.

"As crianças estão dormindo." disse Sakura.

"Cinco minutos. Cinco minutos é tudo que preciso por hoje." disse Karin, tirando os óculos.

"Onde você estava?" disse Sakura, colocando sua mão no rosto de Karin.

"Não te interessa. Agora tente não gemer tão alto quanto da última vez."

* * *

Choji, Sai,Shino,Rock Lee, e Tenten, porque esta última não tinha nada a perder.

"Seis ninjas, isso é realmente necessário?" disse Shikamaru para Naruto.

"Você é o último a ter direito a contestar isso, Shikamaru." respondeu Shino.

"Olhe aqui, isto não é..." Naruto levantou a mão, impedindo Shikamaru de completar a ameaça.

"Shikamaru, não é hora para isso. Vamos gente." disse Naruto, andando em direção a saída da vila.

"Naruto, espere!" gritou uma voz aguda. Shino esperava não menos.

 _Tudo se repete novamente, 14 anos depois._

Hinata chegou, respirando com dificuldade.

Naruto foi até ela, preocupado.

"Hinata, o que foi?"

"Eu queria te dar isso." disse ela, erguendo um pote de gel curativo, parecido com aquele que ela lhe deu no exame Chuunin.

"Ahn, obrigado." disse Naruto, desajeitadamente aceitando o presente apesar de Sakura em pessoa encher boa parte da sua mochila com remédios.

Os seis começaram a marchar, quando Hinata falou novamente.

"Naruto..."

"Sim?" disse ele, se virando.

" Não quebre o Kiba, ok? Quero dizer, não bata nele. Ele só deve estar achando que nós não gostamos dele, acho que é minha culpa." disse ela, abaixando o rosto.

Naruto olhou para Hinata. Ele não sabia como era o laço entre ela e Kiba, mas ele sentia um tremor entre os dois agora que ela lhe dizia essas palavras.

"Não se preocupe, Hinata. Eu trago ele em um pedaço!" disse ele, afirmativamente.

Na medida que os seis se afastavam, Shikamaru olhou para o céu, pensando naquele ninja que morreu há 10 anos, aquele que morreu acreditando que Naruto poderia salvar Sasuke.

 _Neji, me desculpe. É minha culpa. Dessa vez, faça com que eles trilhem o caminho certo, por favor._

* * *

 **Nota do** Autor:Isto aqui é só uma pequena nota dizendo que eu criei isto só para provar se eu poderia fazer melhor que Kishimoto. Isso, é o leitor que julga.


End file.
